


Post-sbornia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eroe mancato [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: America ha bevuto qualche birra di troppo.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 531.★ Prompt/Traccia: 1.A è così ubriaco che non si ricorda come si chiama.





	Post-sbornia

Post-sbornia

 

Giappone sospirò, passò il braccio intorno alle spalle di America e lo issò, poggiandoselo contro. America fece ricadere la testa in avanti, gli occhiali gli ricadevano storti, i suoi capelli scompigliati coprivano gli occhi liquidi.

America ridacchiò, tentennò con la testa, le sue pupille erano dilatate e il suo viso era arrossato. Un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra, le sue orecchie erano bollenti. Appoggiò la testa su Giappone, abbandonandosi contro di lui.

Giappone lo sostenne e lo aiutò a raggiungere il bagno.

“Quante birre hai bevuto?” domandò.

“Quanto sei buffo! Ridillo! Hai una voce così _seeeeeriosaaa_ ” lo derise America. Rise più forte e gli diede una serie di pacche sulle spalle. “Ho bevuto quanto fa un eroe del nostro tempo!” sbraitò.

Giappone si mordicchiò il labbro.

America gli ticchettò sulla testa, affondando le dita nei suoi morbidi capelli neri a caschetto.

“Ti _preeego_ ” piagnucolò.

Giappone lo fece sedere sul water e aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua.

“Ho bevuto una birra… Forse due, ora non ricordo. No, aspetta, mi sa che erano sei lattine…” farfugliò America. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò.

Giappone si voltò di scatto e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

< La nostra convivenza è sempre più complicata ogni giorno che passa. Mi giudica per tutto, ma finisce sempre per non essere autosufficiente e aver bisogno di aiuto persino per le più piccole cose. Se non fosse per me, mangerebbe solo schifezze e si dimenticherebbe anche di fare la spesa quando ne ha bisogno > pensò. Raggiunse America e lo aiutò a volgersi verso la vasca, America vomitò nuovamente. Alzò lo sguardo e vide la figura del suo alieno attraverso la finestra, salutando con la mano.

“America, è pericoloso bere così tanto” disse Giappone. Chiuse il rubinetto del lavandino e aprì quello della vasca.

“America? Chi è?” domandò America.

Giappone gli pulì il viso, utilizzando anche una saponetta candida con raffigurato il viso stilizzato e con un sorriso da stregatto dello stesso America.

< Ha bevuto così tanto che non si ricorda nemmeno il suo nome > rifletté.

America gli prese il viso morbido tra le mani e piegò in avanti la testa, appoggiando fronte contro fronte.

“Per caso è il tuo ragazzo? Il tuo cuore è già preso, ‘gattino’?” domandò.

Giappone arrossì e lo allontanò da sé, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.

< Cose come queste mi ricordano perché sono stato per secoli separato dal resto del mondo > pensò.

“Sei tu America” spiegò. Si alzò in piedi e recuperò uno straccio umido per ripulire il vomito dal pavimento.

“E sono anche il tuo meraviglioso fidanzato?” chiese America. Si passò la lingua sul palato, lo sentiva pastoso e si rialzò in piedi, con le gambe tremanti.

Giappone lo spintonò e lo fece cadere dentro la vasca, sotto il getto d’acqua. America gorgogliò serrando gli occhi, dimenando le braccia, Giappone chiuse il rubinetto dell’acqua e scosse il capo.

“Siamo solo coinquilini” ribatté.

< E anche se non me lo hai mai confermato, penso tu sia anche fidanzato. Ti sei riuscito a dimenticare persino questo > pensò.

“Dovrò… _hic_ … rimediare…” esalò America.

Giappone lo vide addormentarsi nella vasca e sospirò pesantemente.

“Speriamo ti passi in fretta la sbornia” brontolò.


End file.
